Normal Girl with a Normal Life Not!
by Aspire2B
Summary: Kim's best friend has had a crush on her since they met. What will happen when Jared suddenly comes into her life and takes her away? KimXJared T in future Chpts.
1. Chapter 1

Normal Girl with a Normal Life…Not!

**Chapter 1 **

"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin bad, buy all of the things I never had!"

I sang along happily while listening to the radio in my car.

"Oh, every time I'm feeling down…"

I pulled up to a stop light with the window wide open. The two guys in the car next to me stared. I didn't think much of it. I knew I had a good voice. One of the 'wolf whistled' at me, when I turned around he winked, then ran the red light. He was an idiot.

I parked in my regular spot when I arrived at school. My name is Kim Hefler and here are some things you should know about me. I'm not really concerned about appearances. I'm definitely not in with the popular crowd. The most important fact is I'm absolutely obsessed with Jared Morson. He was absolutely a vision. He's the jock and I'm the geek, although I wouldn't say that I look like a geek, a pretty geek. I don't even know if it's possible to be a pretty geek.

I walked into my English class and to my surprise Jared was there. He'd been gone for quite some time now. I walked to my table to take my usual, assigned spot next to him. Jared never noticed me so I didn't really even notice it as his eyes followed me all way from the door to my chair. I began my usual routine. I pulled out my binder put in to my left then took out my pens, putting them in order, green black then red. I was a little obsessive with order. I peeked over my shoulder, through my hair, to stare at Jared. To my surprise he was staring at me too.

He looked down at my binder for no apparent reason then said, "Kim, right?"

"Y-yes that's me." Gosh! I sounded like an idiot. His eyes were liquid onyx and I could feel the heat from his stare burning my skin.

"I'm Jared, Jared Morson," he said while reaching out to touch my skin and it burned for two different reasons.

"I know your name. We've been in the same classes since elementary school. God! You're hot." I questioning look flickered across his face just before he broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Why thank you Kim. I could say the same to you."

My brain was screaming, did Jared just say I was hot? It took my a few seconds before I remembered the reason I'd called him hot.

"No! I mean temperature wise, you are hot."

"Mr. Morson!" I voice interrupted our conversation. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience could you please take your eyes off Miss. Hefler and study the textbook?"

"I'm afraid it would be a bit of an inconvenience because Kim had such a beautiful face."

"What?" My long time friend time shouted from the other side of the room. I'd known Tim just as long as I'd known Jared. Tim was always pressing me to be more than friends with him. But I just didn't see Tim that way.

"I said Kim has a beautiful face."

"Please! You've never even noticed Kim before and she'd been sitting next to you for five years!" Seven, I mentally corrected Tim. I wished Tim would stop talking already this was getting embarrassing. I looked over at Jared and saw his hands vibrating. His fingers were invisible, lost in a skin tone blur.

"Come now gentlemen," our teacher Mr. Bin said crossly, "we can continue this argument on our own time."

"Jared," I whispered. "Are you okay?" His eyes were still fixed on Tim's back, his brows pulled together in a mashed line. I reached out to touch his arm and the moment we made skin to skin contact the shaking ceased.

"Sorry Kim," he muttered, "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. It's just that I got really mad when I realized he was right." Jared Morson saying I had a beautiful face and then admitting he felt ashamed for not noticing me was like a dream come true.

"It's okay," I murmured as I sat down, "it's not like a really stand out in a crowd. I'm pretty boring."

"No," he said. "You are anything but boring." A blush was starting to creep its way up my face so I averted my eyes.

"Thanks."

The bell rang and I quickly jumped out of my seat, rushing for the door. This classroom was way to hot for more than one reason. He had been staring at me the whole class with this dumb found expression. As soon as stepped out of the door someone roughly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Whatever you do you cannot date Jared Morson." Tim, it figured.

"You can't boss me around Tim Sully." But even though I said that I knew there was an element of truth in what he'd said. Really, why would a guy like Jared go for me? It didn't make sense.

"Kim you'd be so much better off with someone who knows you better."

"Come on Tim. I've told you a thousand…no, a million times I don't see you that way." He looked a bit sheepishly around the hallways as if to make sure no one was listening.

"It doesn't matter Kim you'll see eventually." Whatever you say Tim I really don't think I will.

"Come on," I said changing topics, "let's go get lunch."

"Maybe we should go eat lunch in the stair case today."

"Why?"

"Jared will be staring at you."

"So," I said self consciously, "is there a problem with that?"

"Kim, if there was a way to rape someone with your eyes let's just say you would not be a virgin anymore."


	2. Chapter 2 wait, you live with two guys?

**Chapter 2 **

The lunch room was loud, obnoxious and gave off an old potato smell. Yum! To those of you with no sense of humor that yum was sarcastic. Out of habit my eyes went to the left side of the cafeteria were Sam's table was. Usually I would fix my eyes on a certain persons back but today he was turned the other way staring at me. I quickly turned around a said,

"So Tim what did you get on that French report?" He turned to give me a quizzical stare.

"Why are you asking that, Kim? You know I get straight A's in French. C'est le vie!"

"Right," I mumbled. A look of understanding came to his face.

"Hey you're not still sad about that 99% you got last year are you?" I hadn't even thought about that but now that he mentioned it I did feel down.

"Nah, it wasn't so bad I just had to deal with my parents when I got home. That was bad." He reached over and gave me a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it Kim getting a 100% is overrated."

"Thanks Timmy."

"Hey! Don't call me Timmy!" He said as I laughed.

Tim had been my best friend since, well, forever. He'd been there for every big occasion of my life. For as long as I could remember Tim had been there. Even though he wanted so much more than to just be friends I could not. The only explanation I had for this was because for as long as I could remember I'd been obsessed with Jared.

We sat down at our regular table. Our table was for people who didn't belong to a 'group'. I placed my tray down and took out my fork and knife placing them to the right of the napkin like I'd down ever since I started school.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You have an order for everything."

"I do not." I said looking around and blushing. He smiled and winked at me.

"Don't worry about it Kimmie. I think it's cute," he said while taking my hand.

"Tim…," I started to complain until I heard something.

"Jared!" Someone shouted from Sam's table. "Control yourself." By this time everyone was staring at him including me. I saw him look into my eyes for a few short seconds and then mumble,

"I have to get out of here."

Although I'd tried my best not to show it, I'd been wondering about Jared all day. Why did he need to 'control himself'? I pulled my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. I admired the autumn leaves as I walked to my house.

"Hey." A voice sounded behind me. I jumped and upon my landing slipped on the sidewalk. I caught myself before I hit my face but still ended up on my hands and knees.

"Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry." A pair of overly warm hands pulled me up. I turned around and looked into the face of Jared Morson.

"D-don't worry about it I'm fine. I'm usually tripping over things." I wiped my hands on my jeans and noticed a pain shoot up through my arm. At the same moment Jared and I looked down at my hands which were bleeding. He took a harsh intake breath and I looked up into his face. He eyes reflected a pain probably a hundred times worse than what I was feeling.

"We need to get you to a clinic or a hospital. Kim I am so sorry." Jared just said my name. I can die happy now. "Kim?"

"What? Oh, don't worry it'll stop in a few minutes."

"This," he motioned to my hands, "is not okay." Was he okay? You'd think I'd been hit by a car the way he was treating this injury.

"Well, if you're that worried about it I'll go to Tim's." The look on his face instantly darkened.

"What could Tim do to help this?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well, his dad's a doctor." Maybe he had something against the Gully's. "But really Jared my house is just down the road and I think a band aid is enough to stop the bleeding."

"Okay." He said. We stood there for a few more seconds in an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll see you at school." If he wasn't standing there I probably would've been jumping up and down like a little girl screaming 'Jared just had a conversation with me' over and over again.

"Wait! What, I'm coming with you." I blanked out. Come with me to my house? Jared, come into my house?

"That's really unnecessary."

"How am I to know you won't collapse due to blood loss?"

My house wasn't much. I lived there with my older brother and one of his friends so most of the time the house wasn't organized. I silently praised myself for cleaning up yesterday. We walked in and I found the band aids in their usual place.

"Do your parents live here?"

"No, they don't," I replied. "I live here with my brother." My brother's friend Neal sprinted down the stairs in nothing but boxers.

"Hey, Kimmie have you seen my pants?"

"They're on your bed," I turned around, "Neal put something on!"

"I couldn't because I didn't know where my pants were."

"You could've taken my brother's." A light bulb clicked on inside his head.

"I guess so." Sometimes Neal was such an idiot. I couldn't believe he'd just come down in his boxers when Jared was here. Oh gosh, Jared was still here.

"Kim?" He questioned, hands shaking. "Who was that?"

"That was my brother's friend Neal. He lives with us as well."

"So you live with two guys?" Darn. The only person I'd ever told this to was Tim and he understood. People would obviously come to the conclusion that I was a slut.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But one's my brother and I am pretty sure he'd clobber Neal if he tried anything. Plus Neal isn't that kind of person."

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." Out of no where he ran out the door. That might of bothered me if Jared hadn't called me beautiful today. Best day of my life? I think so.


	3. Chapter 3 Neal attacks

**Chapter 3 **

**Jared**

Why was she living with another guy? Sure, he was her brother's friend and probably didn't see anything in her but this whole thing was unfair. She was my imprint and although I wanted the best for her I couldn't help but feel jealous. On top of all of this her best friend wants to date her. Tim Gully, just his name was enough to make me sick. Let me tell you, this imprinting stuff isn't as easy as it seems.

I arrived at school in a foul mood. I'd been restless in my sleep thinking about Kim with other guys. Emily didn't think of other guys. Why did Kim have to have one as a best friend? I walked into English class, as always, her face took my breath away. Darn. She was so beautiful I almost forgave her on the spot.

It was quiet for the first few minutes of class. There was a silence between us but it wasn't an awkward one it was comfortable. Kim was a straight A student as opposed to me who was lucky to get by with a B minus. She didn't appear to be listening to the teacher instead she was doodling on her binder. I shuffled a bit closer to her to see what she was drawing. She was quite good. She was drawing a forest scene. The leaves had all left their branches, flying to the ground. While to moon was up in the sky almost a complete circle.

"Hey Kimmie," someone whispered. I knew and dreaded the voice as soon as I heard it. Tim. "Kimmie, do you have an extra pencil?"

"Sorry Tim I don't. And don't call me Kimmie, Timmy." She retorted giving him a gorgeous smirk. She never smirked at me like that.

"Kim." I said attempting to get on Tim's nerves. "Sorry I ran out of your house like that yesterday without an explanation. I suddenly remembered my friend had an urgent doctor appointment." She didn't really look like she bought it. Heck! I wouldn't have bought it. Even though she didn't look phased I could hear her heart beating a million miles per second.

"Funny, you'd think that after seeing my bleeding hand and trying to convince me to go to the doctor's you'd remember your friend's appointment." Ouch. She had me.

"Kim." Tim whispered. "Do you want to come over to my house after school? I've got the movie we've been waiting for." Jerk.

"Oh! You found it." The look of glee on her face made me want to smile until I remembered it was there because of Tim.

"Kim," I said, "You know Sam and I really wanted to invite you to a bon fire on the cliff tonight. Billy Black and some of the other elders will be there. They're talking about all the legends and tribe secrets." I waved my eyebrows when I said secrets. She giggled. Inside my heart did about fifty jumping jacks. Take that, Tim!

"Lay off Morson. I invited her over tonight so you might as well face the fact that you'll be alone at your little campfire." My hands visibly started to twitch.

"You know Gully you're an awfully small man. I wouldn't be telling me to back off if I were you." I could see that Mr. Bin was getting annoyed but that didn't matter. This guy was totally hitting on Kim whether she noticed it or not.

"Come on guys. Seriously this started off over a pencil. Here Tim, take it I don't need to take notes for this lesson anyways." Mr. Bin slapped down his ruler so hard that Kim and Tim flinched.

"Mr. Morson and Ms. Hefler you are to do an extra assignment on the Napoleonic wars, due Tuesday, a thousand words." I was about to protest until I heard him call Kim's name. If I had to do an assignment, that meant more time with her. It also meant she wouldn't be free for a movie night with Gully.

"Sorry Tim," she murmured, "I guess I'll need that pencil after all."

I found her easily enough after school. She had a wonderful scent something mixed between coffee, vanilla, and cinnamon; kind of like a dessert.

"Kim!" I called her over.

"Yes, Jared?" Whenever she said my name my stomach got butterflies.

"I was wondering if you wanted to work on the assignment with me today." A little furrow appeared between her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You see, I have to help my brother pack." My stomach dropped, all feelings of butterflies lost.

"You're moving out of La Push? Where are you going, somewhere far away?" She let out a half hearted laugh.

"No." She replied and I let myself calm down. "I'm not moving but my brother is." That didn't make any sense unless…

"You're going to live in that house all by yourself?" A blush appeared on her cheeks and I instantly wanted to know why.

"Well my brother's friend will still be in the house but I'm not sure how I feel about that without my brother there. I mean, I could kick him out but I'd feel really bad." Last night I'd been outside Kim's house in wolf form and seen Neal. He was the kind of guy that pretended to read poetry but as soon as you left out came the porn and heavy metal. I didn't even want to think about what would happen to Kim if she stayed.

"I know it may be harsh," I said trying to control my voice, as to not yell at her, "but I think it would be wiser not to have Neal there."

"I know you have suspicions about Neal but he's really not like that."

"How do you know Kim? He's your brother's friend not yours! Either way what time do you want to start the assignment?" She pondered this for a few seconds.

"Four thirty." She replied. Darn. That was and hour and a half away. I hated to go a second without seeing her. But if that's what she wanted that's what she was getting.

**Kim**

Jared Morson was coming to my house for the second time! I skipped into the house singing "Dynamite".

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes singing aiyoh gotta let go."

"Kim, is that you?" Neal shouted from up stairs.

"Yeah," I shouted back." I sat down on the couch and got out my English text book. I didn't know why Mr. Bin wanted us to do an assignment on the Napoleonic wars that was social studies. Maybe he had a secret aspiration to become a social studies teacher. I figured I wouldn't find anything in my English text so I picked up my socials binder. As soon as I reached down I felt cold, slightly repulsive fingers on my shoulders.

"Yes." I said.

"Kim." He whispered in a husky voice that scared the hell out of me.

"Y-yes," I said again a lot weaker.

"Kim, you should've noticed that I always had a thing for you. So unfair, it was so unfair that you never noticed me."

"Neal, are you drunk?" Scared, I was so scared. Why couldn't Jared come now? I quickly glanced at the clock it read four o' clock. That left thirty minutes and in that time I could easily be raped. God help me.

"Neal let me go. I'll tell my brother."

"Oh, don't be like that Kimmie. It's just a little fun. Trust me you'll enjoy it."

"No I w-"I stopped mid sentence because his hands had gone underneath my shirt. I shivered due to disgust. He took it for something else because he kept going. His hand reached up further and further.

"Stop," I screamed, tears running from my eyes. I yanked myself out from his grip and ran up stairs into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kimmie come on! Come back out. You know you want to." His tone instantly changed from sickly sweet to cold and harsh, "Don't make me beat down the door."

"Just get out! Leave me alone! Never come back here! Get away from me!" My sobs racked my whole body, making my throat convulse. A few minutes later I saw his shadow leave the doorway and heard the door slam. I wasn't sure if he was still in the house or not so I stayed in the locked washroom. I began to whimper all by myself. Stupid Kim, I thought, stupid, stupid Kim.

The door bell rang. A few seconds later I heard a familiar voice. "Kim? Kim, are you there?" Jared. I quickly stood up and examined my face in the mirror. He'd figure out I'd been crying in no time.

"Just a minute," I pleaded from inside the washroom. I grabbed my blush and mineral powder and took away the redness. I ran down the stair searching for Neal and opened the door.

"Oh gosh Kim what happened?" How could he tell? My heart sped up.

"Nothing happened. Is something wrong?"

"You look as though you've been crying." Man, this guy could read me like a book.

"I'm just a bit sad about my brother leaving," I lied. As if on cue he asked,

"Where's Neal?" I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "It was him wasn't it? When I find that guy I'm going to…"

"Don't! It wasn't his fault he was drunk and didn't know w-what he was doing."

"No, Kim! He knew exactly what he was doing," Jared said shaking from head to toe. I then did the last thing I expected to do. I reached over and I hugged him. Jared was a safe harbor he was warm, funny and loving, the exact opposite of Neal. Just like before the shaking stopped as I touched him. He pulled in a deep breath. "Sorry, come one Kim. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I should probably tell Tim."

"Why?"

"Well because he's my best friend and he deserves to know."

"So if I hadn't been here right now you wouldn't have told me?"

"Probably not, you'd get mad." He looked mad now.

"Kim I would've gotten mad, I am mad, but I want to know. Anything that concerns you Kim I want to know."


	4. Chapter 4 twenty questions at Kim's

**Chapter 4 **

**Kim**

We both sat down on the floor by my coffee table, our extra assignment long forgotten.

"Kim, what do you like to do hobby wise?" The question took me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Sports, drawing, reading," he looked down at the table, "studying?"

"Well," I looked down, "I used to play the piano but that was before my parents left." He didn't question me any further on the subject and I was glad.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" He continued to stare at me, warm brown eyes shining.

"Uh, green," I decided. He nodded and looked at the walls.

"When's your birthday?"

"August 29th. What's yours?" He looked at me confused for a few seconds.

"Hey I'm the one asking the questions here." He said while I smirked.

"That's no fair how am I supposed to know anything about you?"

"Favorite movie," he asked. Guess I wasn't going to win this argument.

"That is an impossible question N/A."

By the time we were done answering and asking questions it was 7:30pm. I was slightly dozing off while examining my text book.

"Well I think we've done enough studying. We should probably call it a night."

"What about Neal?" Jared muttered through clenched teeth. I shivered as a chill ran through my body.

"I'll lock the doors. Oh, never mind he has a key." What was I going to do if he came back? Jared shuffled his feet while looking down at the floor. I wasn't even sure if I'd heard him right when he spoke.

"Maybe you should stay at Tim's house."

"Why would you say that?" Jared looked generally confused. I thought he hated Tim. Whenever Tim spoke to me Jared grimaced. "I thought you hated Tim."

"Well, yes I am not…fond of Tim." I laughed. Fond, would be the lightest way to put it. I could see that the boys detested each other. But Jared was my dream guy and Tim was my best friend there was no way I could give either of them up.

"I guess he's my only option then." I sighed and reached into my bag trying to locate my phone. I went on to my contact list, Tim was the first number.

"Tim, this is Kim and I need to ask you for a favor." I always laugh at how are names are so close to another.

"Sure, what do you need?" I looked over at Jared. There was no way I could go into details with him standing right there.

"I'm having some trouble here at my place and I was wondering if I could stay over tonight." There was a silence on the other end.

"Sure! That would be great and we can watch that movie I got." Normally I would've been bouncing on the balls of my feet, having a movie night with Tim. But I couldn't bring myself to be happy at this moment. Truthfully I was scared out of my mind. I didn't feel safe with Tim. Not only because he was small and a bit nerdy but because he was always hitting on me. I don't think I could stand anyone coming onto me after what Neal had pulled today.

"Okay see you in five." I glanced over at Jared. "Thanks for offering that. I'm a little shook up right now." He took the phone from my hands and started to punch in some numbers.

"Here's my number," he said, "in case anything goes wrong," he smirked, "or if you just wanna call me." With that he handed me my phone, gathered his stuff and walked out the door. I looked at my phone and smiled. Jared Morson had given me his number, not only that, he'd put it on the V.I.P list.


	5. Chapter 5 Jared intrudes on movie night

**Chapter 5 **

**Kim**

I felt at ease sitting in the Gully's house. From a very young age I'd been like their child. My parents were dealers, drug dealers, and at that time I'd been too young to understand the dangerous situation I was in. When I was taken to live with the Gully's I'd thought it was my fault. Tim was a brother to me and when I was lonely he was always just around the corner. Somewhere along that road friendship turned into something else for Tim. He was my best friend and brother. How on earth could I tell him I didn't want any sort of romantic relationship?

"Hey pass the wiener schnitzel!" A voice said breaking my train of thought.

"Uh…Come again?"

"Come on Kim have some fun! I was just quoting the movie." Right, I'd forgotten we'd been watching Dumb and Dumber. Usually I would've been completely content to lounge around and watch Jim Carrey make a fool of him self. Today was different though.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, reaching out to grab my hand. I flinched at the physical contact. "Sorry! I just thought you looked a little down."

"Don't worry about it Tim. I'm just a little upset. I need to tell you something…"

**Jared**

It was infuriating! Why should he be allowed to have her spend the night? His eyes shamelessly followed her everywhere as she walked in her, much too tight, borrowed pajamas. I felt splinters spike my skin as the branch I was clutching snapped in half. I know it was pretty shameless for me to be stalking her at Tim's house but I couldn't help but be protective.

She stared at the T.V as Tim tried and failed to attract her attention over and over again. Give it up already! I don't know why he tried. Kim was too good for him.

"Don't worry about it Tim," I heard her say, "I'm just a little upset. I need to tell you something." I turned around to face the forest outside Tim's house. I'd already heard the story, seen the effects first hand, and I was not about to hear it again. I shifted feeling the spark of pure energy race up my spine as I traded my body for something new. What would Kim do when I finally got up the guts to tell her?

"_God, Jared you need to stop thinking about this girl. Seriously man I know you love her and all but I don't need to know that she likes the color green and that she gives her hair thirty stroked before bed each night." _

"_Shut up Paul! Get out of my head. Plus, I don't appreciate you stalking Kim."_

"_I'm not stalking her. Your thoughts are so noisy it's like all I ever hear anymore is Kim! Maybe I will stalk her you know take some hair out of brush. Oh, I know, take her socks. You know maybe I can make a career out of this. Paul the professional stalker."_

"_Paul, you better watch it if I find out that you come within five miles…"_

"_Cool it Jared, Paul. Jared you need to run some patrols now. I'm sure nothing will happen to Kim in the next thirty minutes."_

"_Yes oh mighty leader!" _Paul said, being his usual annoying self.

I took one last look back at the house before I left; one look to many. My eyes sought out the figures of Tim and Kim as he grabbed her by the waist. That was it! I didn't care what they were talking about. People couldn't just touch her as he pleased.

"_Jared," _Sam cautioned_. "Don't go in there it will only make things worse." _I shut him out. He could bark at me after.

I knocked impatiently and loudly on the door. I was going to pound his face in. My whole body was shivering and I was trying my absolute hardest not to shift. I couldn't shift now because it would ruin any chance of getting Kim. The door creaked open as I brought up my fist ready to strike.

"Jared?" Kim stuttered, surprise clearly plastered on her face. At the sight of her my anger defused. "Are you okay," she said looking up at my raised fist.

"Yah I'm fine. I was…just checking on you to make sure you were okay." Well, that was lame Jared.

"Oh." She looked down and a pretty pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She was so beautiful. I instantly wanted to whack myself for being stupid enough for intruding. If Tim really had answered the door I would've hit him so hard he wouldn't even remember his name. I was ashamed. I was just as bad as Paul.

"Kimmie, who is it?" My annoyance started to build up again. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for ten seconds?

"It's Jared." A silence followed from the living room.

"Oh! Well tell him to put the pizza on the counter. Come in here I have a five you can give him."

"No it's not the pizza guy. It's Jared, Jared Morson." The protesting sound of couch springs came from the living room as Tim bolted up from sitting position.

"What is he doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6 Tim makes a move

**Chapter 6 **

**Tim**

Kim was funny, intelligent and didn't care about groups or popularity. She was my ideal girl in every way. I loved everything about her, the way her lips pouted whenever she was upset, the way she smiled whenever she thought about the summer and when she said my name. I didn't understand what she saw in Jared Morson. Right now though I was to busy trying to figure out why Jared was at my door.

"Seriously, Morson can't you just leave us alone for a day? You're like a stalker!" He chuckled and I twitched at the sound. Yah, Jared, so cool, I bet I could beat his GPA easy. "You think that's funny? You're just as likely to do what Neal did to Kim." His glare became deathly, a lethal weapon that stopped me in my tracks.

"You think that I would ever hurt her intentionally?" Jared's tone of voice was dangerous and harsh. I'd seen him angry but never this angry. Kim fretted by my side sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Come one guys, I'm pretty sure Jared wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Thanks for checking up on me Jared but I'm positive that I'll be okay." Ha! Bet that stung.

"I see," Jared said while keeping his eyes on me as if to say don't you dare try anything. "Well, bye then Kim." I hated the way his voice got softer every time her name passed his lips.

"Bye." She whispered. I slammed the door making her jump and trudged into the living room.

"Are you okay Tim?" She asked while picking up a piece of pizza from the box.

"No." I grumbled. Long strings of cheese stretched from my pizza as I attempted to eat it neatly.

"I don't know why you hate Jared so much." Gee Kim, I don't know maybe it is because he's trying to steal you? I don't know.

"Kim he's a player and totally not you're type." She recoiled as if I'd slapped her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's not the kind of guy that goes for girls like you."

"Girls like me?" She asked one eyebrow lifting.

"You know what I mean Kim. He likes girls with blonde hair and tan skin. Girls that don't care about school and the kind of job they'll get after they graduate."

"I didn't realize you took such an interest to the kind of girls Jared Morson was interested in." Her lips pouted out like they always did when she was angry, it made it impossible to stay mad at her.

"Come on Kim," I reached over and grabbed her. She froze on the spot barely breathing. My mind went blank as I extended my arms and hugged her. She was the best thing in my life, my only friend. "Kim," I breathed as I tightened my hold on her shoulders and inhaled her sweet scent. I hadn't noticed I'd pushed her down and was lying on top of her until she burst out into tears.

"Stop, please stop!" She cried out, tears flowing freely from her beautiful almond shaped eyes. "I don't want this…" I snapped back to reality in an instant. How could I be so stupid? Every time I saw Kim with Jared it was like a needle stabbing my heart. I'd been so angry and jealous of him I'd wanted Kim to belong only to me.

"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's just…well I don't know what came over me." She jumped off the couch wiping angry tears from her face.

"Really, are you sure you didn't mean to Tim? I see the way you act around me with Jared! You're just…just jealous." She grabbed her bag and slipped her coat on in one swift movement.

"Come one Kim!" I'd known Kim for several years and I knew I wouldn't be seeing her again tonight. She stormed out the door furiously wiping the wetness away from her eyes.

"Don't you ever try something like that again Tim Gully!"

**Jared**

"I'm completely fine," Her voice rang in my head. Was she really okay or was she just trying to get me out of there so a fight wouldn't start? She wasn't okay though; I could sense it. I just left her there with Gully! I needed to go back.

"_Jared, we have at least another hour to go before the patrols over."_

"_Yeah lover boy, get your head in the game!" _Why, oh why, did Paul always have to jump in with the words he knew would annoy me most?

"_Shut up Paul! By the way I don't appreciate the High School Musical reference you just used there." _I sighed. _"I know Sam…it's just something wasn't right when I left. I can't help but to worry and I'm sorry that it's driving you two crazy." _

"_Don't worry Jared I'm sure she's alright." _

"_Yah man, what's the worst that could happen to her? She could stub her toe or get whacked in the face by a cabinet door, or…"_

"_Paul! You're not helping Jared." _

"…_Or get raped by that Tim kid." _

That was it. Paul had just voiced all my inner fears. Even the slightest scratch or bruise on Kim was enough to make me go mental. But being raped by Gully? No. That was a huge step over bounds.

"_I have to go back Sam, now!" _

"_No." _Sam commanded in his alpha voice. My feet suddenly felt like rocks and I couldn't move. Inside me my heart splintered. I was programmed to listen to Sam but something inside me also screamed at me to make sure Kim was safe. A look of understanding flashed over Sam's face as he saw the pain I was in. "_Sorry Jared, for a second I forgot that we are also sworn to protect our imprints." _I'd never been in so much emotional trauma in my life. The feeling of not being able to go to Kim was like being crushed by a car, jumping in a fire and being bit by a blood-sucker all in one.

"_Hey man," _Paul said._ "I don't think you'll have to go that far. It looks like she's coming to us." _

**Kim**

I didn't know what I was doing. Nowhere to go I'd just walked into the forest. I was beginning to think I had some sort of death wish. I mean living in a house with a guy I hardly knew, going over to Tim's house and now walking into a dark secluded forest at night? This was crazy. But I couldn't leave because as much as I hated to admit it, I was lost. Great job Kim, you should've just answered truthfully when Jared asked if you were okay.

This was not good. I was so scared. Out off the corner of my eye I could see moving shadows and I was positive I'd just heard a twig snap. I started to quicken my pace walking no where in particular. My breathing started to become heavy and stressed.

"Kim," a voice right behind my ear whispered.

"Aaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No, Kim. I'm sorry, please don't be scared." I knew the voice but I couldn't see his face.

"Jared?" I reached out and my hands found two overheating arms.

"Yes, Kim what are you doing out here? Don't you know that there are weird people hiding out in the woods late at night?" What are you doing in the woods?

"Um…I couldn't stay at Tim's house anymore." He missed nothing in the tone of my voice.

"What did he do?" He all but growled.

"It wasn't bad. He didn't hurt me. He just got a little bit too close. I couldn't stay there so I ran out of the house. Then I realized I couldn't go back to my house so I…just started walking."

"…Into the woods? Kim, you probably can't even find your way back. Why would you do that?" I suddenly got angry. Jared didn't understand a thing I'd gone through tonight. I'd been taken down by two guys tonight, not a statistic I'd hoped to achieve. I was lost, cold, frightened and couldn't find my way out of this freakin forest.

"I don't know Jared. Maybe it's because I can't go back to my house without worrying about Neal. Or maybe it's because my best friend tried to kiss me. No, that can't be it. Oh! I know maybe it's because my parents left me and my brother to fend for ourselves because they don't love us!" An eerie silence rocked the forest. I hadn't meant to spill all that.

"…Kim, I didn't know." I didn't want his sympathy. Who was I kidding of course I did.

"No, it's my fault for snapping at you. I'm just really overwhelmed."

"Look I know my ideas haven't been that great tonight but since it seems like all the guys your with can't keep their hands off," he grimaced, "you can stay at my sisters apartment."

"I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Nonsense, she already knows who you are. She's been dying to meet you." I looked up at the dark night sky. It was chilly and I'd only had enough sense to grab a thin sweater.

"Okay. But if you ever need a favor you have to ask me." His smile was one of a child, full of mischief.

"I'm holding you to that one."


	7. Chapter 7 Teenage Dream

**Chapter 7 **

**Jared**

Two weeks had gone past since the Neal and Kim incident and Kim had found a new apartment to live in. I felt much better with this new living arrangement.

"What's up _dog_?" Paul said running up from behind me. He ruffled my hair and I returned the favor by grabbing his wrist with enough force to break it…if he was normal.

"Seriously Paul," I sighed, "the slang "dog" was funny at first but now it's really old."

"Aw, come one Jared," he fake pouted, "Kim always laughs when I say it." I twitched a red inferno burning in the pit of my stomach.

"You talk to Kim? Do you have any idea how dangerous it would be if she found out?" I was shaking from head to toe.

"Cool it man, I wouldn't say anything to jeopardize you chances. Where is the little lady anyways?" Truthfully I didn't know where Kim was but she had such a unique smell I couldn't probably find her anywhere. I inhaled deeply and caught the sense of vanilla and coffee. She's down in the auditorium; I'll catch up with you later.

As I walked towards the auditorium I heard the sound music. Someone was playing piano inside. I didn't want them to stop on my account so using my, what I call 'silent mode', I crept through the door soundlessly. I was shocked when I found Kim playing the piano on the stage. Vaguely in the back of my mind I remember her telling me she could play but I never guessed she'd be this good.

"Hello stranger," I said from down in the pit.

"Oh, Jared," She said while flushing a bright crimson. "I didn't think anyone was in here."

"Don't worry it's only me. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in here?"

"Well I have a project to do in Musical Theatre class but since I don't have a keyboard on my own I was hoping I could use this one."

"Hmm," I looked down at the sheet music she had in her hands. "What song are you doing?"

"Well," she looked down nervously, "we had to pick songs out of a hat and I got this one." She said while handing me the sheet music.

_Teenage Dream_

_Katy Perry _

I'd heard the song before but I wanted to hear Kim play it.

"I don't know the song. Can you play it for me?"

"What? No, I couldn't possibly do that. I mean, I'm not that good." I highly doubted that. Her voice already sounded like music.

"Please," I said widening my eyes, doing my best impersonation of a puppy.

"Fine," she mumbled.

The piano started of lightly with the same notes repeating until…

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls fall down, down." She had the most amazing voice. I wouldn't have believed it was human if I wasn't standing here right now.

"Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy; you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine." Out of nowhere a second track kicked in with violins. I didn't know where it came from but it sounded amazing.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run and away and don't ever look back don't ever look back.

Everything seemed to dim in the room as I focused on her shining face. I'd never seen her happy like this before. Kim was all about the music. Her fingers nimbly climbed the piano up and down at an amazing speed, as if she'd been playing her whole life. She suddenly stopped, her fingers creating a sour note.

"Ugh," she complained.

"What?" I really wanted her to continue on with the song.

"There's only one problem with this. I have to sing a duet piece." Du- what now?

"What's the problem with that? Don't like people stealing your spotlight?"

"No, this has nothing to do with being in the spotlight. I have to sing the duet with Tim…" Why was it whenever I discovered something about Kim that made me happy Tim had to be factored into the equation? I mean come on, the guy probably couldn't sing! I scoffed to hide my jealousy.

"Tim doesn't really look like or seem as if he'd be the Madonna type, if you know what I mean."

"Yah, I know," she agreed. "But that's what makes it so crazy. He can actually sing, he's wonderful, better than me."

"I highly doubt that."

"No, but he is. Tim has this amazing falsetto and when he sings everyone stops and listens. It's just that…I'm not sure I can sing it…with him. After what he did we haven't talked. It's so awkward between us! I want to talk to him and go back to being his friend. But I know he doesn't see me that way, he probably never will.

"Well you knew this would happen, didn't you?" I knew I probably wasn't cheering her up right now but I wasn't in a great mood.

"Yah I guess. You're right I should go talk to him!"

"What? I didn't say that!" She'd just forgive him after everything he'd done, like that?

"I know, but listening to you I've realized that sitting here won't get me anywhere." After a few seconds she turned a beautiful crimson color. "I wouldn't mind having some moral though." She turned her almond shaped eyes on me and it was impossible to say no.

"Okay then we'll find the little Madonna."


	8. Chapter 8 Date Night

**Chapter 8 **

**Kim **

He was scrounging around in his locker trying to find the books he needed for his next class. His red hair was fire and in deep contrast with his blue jacket. I nimbly walked along the hallway with Jared thudded his overly large feet against the floor. As if he sensed our presence Tim looked up.

"What are you doing here Kim? If you're not going to except the way I feel about you, you might as well lay off. Don't come around me anymore." I wasn't trying to make this difficult but Tim really wasn't doing anything to help my resolve. Tim looked up and sent a leveled hearty glare at Jared. "Seeing you're with him I'm guessing you don't intend on returning my feelings. So I'll take my leave now."

"Wait- Tim." The words had come out so fast I had nothing to back them up with.

"Why should I wait for you Kim?" He spat out angrily eyes cold and calculating. "I've been 'waiting' for you for ten years! You never think of anyone but yourself do you? You're not worth it…and I've out grown you."

I stood in the hallway mouth agape like a giant fish. Had Tim really just said those things? I was wrong about him. He was no longer the happy little boy you played with blocks and asked me to go with him to carnivals. This Tim, the present Tim, was someone who was to childish to not except my friendship, selfish for wanting more. I knew Jared was behind me so I tried in vain to stop crying. He'd gone through more than enough trouble to escort me here and in the end the problem hadn't been solved.

"Where's your next class?" Jared asked breaking the complete silence that had stolen our voices.

"Room 103," I sniffled a reply.

"Don't go anywhere when the bell rings I'll meet you there." And with that he disappeared down the hallway.

My French class was even more boring than usual. With nothing in particular to do my conversation with Tim kept running through my head. The bell buzzed and I jumped out of my seat ready to get out of there. I almost didn't notice Jared's huge frame at the door way and squeaked in surprise when he reached out to grab my shoulder.

"Sorry, Kim, are you all right?" I sighed out in relief.

"Yah, I'm fine. You just startled me."

"We're going out for lunch."

"Come again?" I said not quite believing what I heard. The magnificent wonderful Jared Morson asking me out for lunch was not possible.

"You're coming out to lunch with me. And I will not take no for an answer." I glanced around the hallways making sure nobody was listening. This was sure to be the gossip of the school if it got out. No one was even remotely interested except the red headed boy walking down the hall. Tim. It was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said and just had to smile when a lopsided grin appeared on his face. Not even the fact that Tim's face was as red as a tomato could distract me from Jared's beautiful face.

It was a small dinner out of the way of La push's only busy road. Everything was perfect and they had the best food imaginable. I wasn't really expecting any less though. The way Jared eats it's obvious he would know the best restaurant in town.

"Kim?" Jared's voice summoned me out of my trance.

"Yes?" Jared looked a bit confused and actually a little nervous.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I blushed a bit and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Sorry, no, I was kind of spacing out. I'll focus now!" He chuckled and sighed.

**Jared **

"Kim, will you go out with me?" No reply. Maybe she didn't here me. "Kim?"

"Yes?" she said snapping out of some sort of trance.

"Did you hear what I just said?" A cute blush spread over her cheeks.

"Sorry, no, I was kind of spacing out. I'll focus now!" I chuckled and hid the little bit of hurt I felt. Usually when I guy takes a girl out on a date he likes her undivided attention. But that didn't matter.

"Kim, will you go out with me," I tried again. Her face washed clear of all expression. Slowly her complexion went from a healthy brown to an almost sickly white. I began to worry. Maybe she was sick!

"Is this some kind of joke?" She said getting up.

"What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?"

"I don't know you don't really seem like someone that would go for me." She said staring down at the table, luxurious black hair covering almost all of her face. I grabbed her hands. She flinched away from the heat at first but then relaxed into it.

"Kim you're absolutely perfect for me. I think I would know my own type when I saw it."

"I guess so then." She looked up at me and everything faded. I must've looked like a kid on Christmas. I hadn't even noticed we were both on our feet with practically the whole restaurant until I was hugging her. This was officially the best day of my life…so far.


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner and Vampires

**Chapter 9 **

**Jared **

It wasn't the nicest thing I'd ever done but I'd practically died of satisfaction when I saw the look on Tim's face. Today was my first date with Kim and nothing could keep me from smiling. From the first day I'd imprinted on her I'd wanted to tell her everything about me. I was positive that I'd be able to tell her soon. Kim had been very shy when she'd first agreed to go out with me. But slowly I could see she was warming up to the idea.

I shot out of the door and ran to her house feeling a bit crazy but way to happy to care. A million stars sparkled in the sky and I looked up and whispered,

"Thank you."

I got up to the door of Kim's apartment and knocked. When she answered the door she looked somewhat worried but happy. Something about that look pricked at my heart.

"Kim what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She looked up and started fumbling with her fingers. That kind of thing might drive some guys crazy but I thought it was very cute, endearing.

"It's nothing!" I gave her a skeptical look and she instantly shrank back. I felt horrible for making her feel small.

"I just don't really think you'd like to hear me talk about it now." I sighed Kim really didn't get it. I would listen to her any time any where.

"Kim I care about what's making you upset and it doesn't make a difference if you tell me now or two weeks from now." She looked down at the ground then back into my face without blinking. Her heated gaze was making my breath become uneven. THINK Morson you idiot Kim has something she wants to talk to you about.

"Well it is Tim…" Okay that kind of did press my buttons. I'd never really hated some one before and now that I do hate someone with all my heart I wished the feeling would go away. "Tim's kind of scaring me I keep getting all these really angry texts and email messages and he's always glaring at me in the hallways," She sucked in some more air, "I really want to be friends but he doesn't want that."

"Well, as much as I hate to say it," NOT, "I don't really see how he's going to go back to being your friend unless he wants to."

"I know," she sighed, "but I'm not ready to give up yet. I'm just a little on edge because he's never sworn at me before."

"He did WHAT?" My hands shook as anger boiled up through me. My insides exploding like lava. I could feel my control slipping. "K-Kim stand away okay. I'm sorry just run away." She did the exact opposite and took a step closer to my vibrating body. No, I wanted to scream, back away! The second she put her hands on my arms the shaking stopped.

"Jared?" She asked her voice quiet. I didn't respond. I'd been so stupid I could've seriously hurt her. She could have had scars on her face like Emily. What would I ever do if I hurt her? "Jared," she whispered. Her voice did such weird things to me.

"Yeah, Look, I'm so sorry Kim. I didn't mean to get all riled up. It's just when I heard the way he was talking to you I got so angry." She faintly smiled and then looked at me.

"So," she grabbed my hand, "does this mean the dates off or are we still going?"

"We're definitely still going."

**Kim**

The conversation had flown effortlessly between the two of us. Unlike two people who were trying to find common ground we'd always be able to find something interesting about each other. I was so hopelessly in love with him, I always had been. I didn't really even want to date right now I wanted to jump into a relationship and call him my boyfriend. Obviously that might be going a bit fast but I didn't care.

We were walking outside and the cold air might have been a problem if Jared's arms hadn't been around me. There was no need for voices as the snow softly piled up on the streets. I stole a glance over at the forest we were walking beside. My favorite kind of snow, the kind that clings to every branch, was everywhere. My heart beat increased as I though about leaning my head back into his shoulder. Would he push me away? Maybe he would back up and confess that this had all been a joke.

"Kim?" Jared asked as if hearing my heart's indecision.

"Yah," was my smart reply.

All of the sudden a very real and vicious growl erupted from somewhere deep within him. He all but threw me behind him as he lowered his body into a protective position. What was going on? Was I supposed to scream, run or call the police? I tried to look for what Jared saw and peered, as far as my eyes would allow me, into the forest. There, moving softly and agilely through the snow was a pale perfect being. I thought it was an angel until it turned around glowing blood red eyes blinking in the dark.

"Kim," Jared whispered to me low and quickly. "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. Please don't be scared by what's going to happen." My eyes were fixed on ones of red. I started to inhale and exhale with an un-human speed. "Kim, I'm a werewolf. That's a vampire that is about to hurt you. All the legends from are tribes are true okay?" He glanced around his shoulder and gave me a quick smile. "Sorry."

Impossibly fast, he ran forward. My arms extended wanting to protect him, keep him away from, this dangerous creature in front of us. One second he was there next completely un-clothed and then BAM…he was a wolf. A gigantic wolf, we're talking almost small house sized. Gray, silver fur erupted from Jared's body turning him into this frightening but almost wonderful animal. The wolf went right in for the kill charging the vampire, or what he'd said was a vampire, into the forest. I collapsed to my knees unsure how to take this all in. Was my boyfriend a werewolf? Obviously what just happened proved it. Was the creature a vampire? I don't know.

It surprised me that I was brave enough to stand. Most girls would've fainted or run away screaming if their boyfriend had just turned into a giant werewolf to chase a "vampire." But plain Jane Kim just stood there, staring un-intelligently at the snow. He emerged from the forest no shirt a sculpture carved by an elite artist. From where I stood I could easily see his breath and the heat that came from his boiling skin.

"So," he began lamely.

"So…you're a wolf." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Is it dead?" I asked. His brow furrowed till he figured out the meaning of my question.

"Yeah, don't worry, Paul, Sam and I took it out." I chocked at the thought. Sam and Paul were also wolves? "Kim?" Jared reached over to help me stand. I arched back now unsure how I felt about him touching me. Now that I knew he was not human.

"I'm sorry I just need to…think."

"Okay." His patient look bore into my soul. It unnerved me to see him observing me with such intensity. Werewolves exist, my boyfriend was a werewolf, and vampires exist. I'm pretty sure he was expecting something more intelligent to ring from my mouth. He looked confused when I asked,

"So if I throw something and say fetch will you go get it?" His left eyebrow arched and then a grin appeared on his face.

"Yup, well, for you I would."

"So you're a mystical fairytale creature. Obviously changing doesn't have anything to do with the moon," I said as I looked up at the glowing crescent orb. "Silver bullets," I questioned.

"No," He scoffed. "The only thing that can inflict any damage on us, besides the occasional vamp, is our imprints."

"Blue prints?" That sounded weird.

"No," he laughed, "imprints…you."

Screech! Wow, suddenly I had been dragged into this. I was an imprint and I could hurt Jared. But why would I ever do something like that?

"Why would I hurt you though?" Jared's eyes took on a passionate gaze,

"Well we're not made to hurt each other actually it's exactly the opposite. Kim an imprint, like you, is a wolf's soul mate. I know this is a heap of stuff to take in right now. But the second I saw you that day in class I knew you were the one. You replaced gravity and my whole world spun around you."

…

"Am I supposed to have an adequate response to this?" I questioned him.

"No I guess you don't have to. I just want to make sure that you know I would never hurt you intentionally. But being a wolf besides getting all the great healing powers and extra strength has its draw backs. You know when I get angry I…shake?" I nodded my head unsure where this conversation was going. "Well when we start shifting it becomes harder to hold in our emotions. If I get to angry I turn into a wolf. If you were standing to close…if I ever lost control in front of you…Kim you need to promise me if you ever see me like that you need to run away. I could seriously hurt you.

Are you frightened of me…of what I am?" The look on his face was heart wrenching but my stupid lips wouldn't form any words. I stumbled forward feet catching due to numb legs. He caught me as I fell into his chest.

"I don't think so," I whispered, hoping he'd hear me now that I knew he had wolf ears.

"Good," He smiled as I leaned down to kiss me.

**Jared**

I hadn't known why that vamp had been so close to town but all I could think about now was that Kim knew. She knew I was a wolf and was amazingly okay with it! I leaned down, forgetting myself and kissed her. Lights blew up in the already darkened wintry sky. Kissing her was more intense then anything I'd ever felt before and I'd be more than content to continue kissing her for the next day. Again the whole scene played back in my mind. I would do and be anything from her protect her from everything and love her for my whole life. Kim and I would be together now.

**NOT THE ENDING! I would never end this as lamely as that. Don't worry!**


	10. Chapter 10 help, call 911

**Chapter 10 **

**Tim**

They'd been going steady for almost two weeks. Kim was ignoring me all together and I was falling apart. Everywhere she went he was there. They followed each other and every look was filled with love, enough to make me sick! I was falling apart without Kim, I couldn't go on.

**Kim**

I'd finally convinced Jared to let me go and change before this month's bonfire. I was so happy I'd been floating on cloud nine for the past few weeks. He was never leaving me. He'd be here forever we'd probably get married and have children…wow! Slow down girl. Way to soon to be thinking about all of that. It was probably a lot better to take it slow.

For the first couple of days after I'd learnt Jared's secret I'd been so scared of the rest of the pack. I'd hid behind Jared the entire time when I was introduced. Sam, like everyone else was huge, and often appeared angry and had that very strict father look about him. Paul, nice, but would snap at you if you set him off. Jacob, I didn't really know, he seemed nice and friendly but it looked like he didn't want to be there. Embry was sweet. Quil was a joke. Seth was the only one I could relax around he was nice friendly and almost…dare I say human.

I smile to my self as I climbed up the stairs of my apartment. This was the happiest I had ever been in my life. If my brother hadn't run off he probably would've given me 'The Talk' but now I was free. I slid the key into the lock jangling them a bit, a habit I'd picked up in fourth grade. I opened the door and skipped to my room. I took the shortest shower in history, did my make up and got dressed.

When I was halfway out the door, I couldn't remember if I had turned off the oven or not. I opened the door to the kitchen and knew that something was wrong. The lights were off and there was a slow dripping sound. I had not been in the kitchen today nor had I left the sink running. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see a chair had been moved and there was large object that should not have been where it was. With every ounce of bravery I contained I flipped on the lights. The light switch was wet and sticky. The room filled with brightness and I looked down at my…blood stained hand. As saw what was in front of me every scream I could ever contain in my body escaped.

I couldn't look away. I backed up my head hitting the wall hard. Screaming as loud as I possibly could. None of this made sense, the pool of blood on the floor, the chair, the rope and the body. Tim wouldn't hang himself. He couldn't. But he had. He was dead and probably had been for several hours, my best friend, enemy no more, gone forever.

I forced my self, crawling around the corner on numb knees that weighed a million pounds. My hands were white and shaking. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget the scene in the next room. Should I call 911 or Jared? Jared, I decided. He was my 911. I must've tried 15 times before I could hold my phone with almost steady hands. Thank god all I had to do to dial Jared was click enter on my contact list.

"Kim?" He answered instantly, as always on the first ring. The only thing that escaped my mouth was half strangled sobs.

"Kim what's going on?" he cried with panic in every word.

"I'll be there in a few seconds. Don't move!" That wouldn't be a problem I already felt as though I was nailed to the floor. I caught a look at myself in a mirror and stared at the half crazed person. She was white, well almost white. Her hair was tangled and tears stained her face horror was etched out on her face.

Knock! Knock! Jared banged on the door but I couldn't move. He finally just opened the door and found me lying on the floor.

"Kim? Are you alright?" I started to bawl again. I wondered idly how long I could keep crying. He rocked me back and forth the action was calming but it didn't help much not in this situation.

"J-J-J," was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Shush, it's okay. What is it Kim. Just try to say it slowly, breathe."

"K-k-kitchen," I feebly pointed to the door. As he stood up he tried to take me with him. I knew it was because he didn't want me to feel alone but I couldn't see that again. I shook violently and a look of wonder crossed his face.

Jared's own face paled at the sight of Tim hung in the kitchen. But the body didn't hold his attention for very long. He quickly went back to me and held me almost too tight.

"Kim…we need to call the police." I just nodded not trusting my own voice. But inside me there was not only terror, fear and loss there was also guilt a whole lot of dark disgusting guilt. I'd done this I'd pushed Tim over the edge. How could I be with Jared if I knew that was what had killed my best friend?


	11. Chapter 11 The Future

**Chapter 11**

**Jared**

Kim had been a lifeless shell ever since Tim had died. Died I figured was a nicer way of putting it then saying he'd committed suicide. She'd told me she needed time to think to get over what had happened. And though I saw her in class when ever I tried to reach out to her she'd back away. I'd gone a whole week without touching and hardly talking to my imprint. Every time I was on patrol the guys would whine as they felt my pain. I didn't want to pressure her but this wasn't only taking a toll on her.

"Kim," I confronted her in the hallways the next day. "We need to talk. I know you're sad about what happened to Tim. But I can help you get through it you just need to let me…"

"No." She said quietly but clearly.

"What?" She looked up and I could see her face sad but determined.

"This," she motioned to me ad her, "is not working…shouldn't work. You don't see it do you Jared? Us…no…me! I'm what drove Tim over the edge. I killed him. It was my fault."

"No, you didn't," I said grabbing her arm and instantly feeling the best I had all week. "It was Tim's choice. It's not your fault that you like me and it's not your fault that Tim couldn't handle the truth." She was so weak and fragile. I was glad she still hadn't pulled her arm away.

"Kim. You and I were always meant to be together. And I can see how you might think that Tim's death was your fault but if you think that you've never been more wrong in your life."

"B-but if I'd just tried harder to become his friend again," she stuttered.

"It would've been the same outcome. Kim I don't want to let what's happened come between me and you. Quite frankly I'm really a mess when you're not around."

Years past and I never was able to forget about Tim. He had always been there, before I met Jared, when we fell in love and even now that he was gone, he lingered. Jared proposed and we got married. I won't bore you with the details of our wedding. It was very quite, perfect and sweet. Sometimes I still wonder what life would've been like if Tim had never gone. Would I still be with Jared? Of course I had no doubt. But, would I ever have managed to earn back Tim and our friendship? Jared stopped phasing when our first child was born. My adorable little girl Amelie she would hopefully never have to deal with the problems of the supernatural world. I wished for our baby girl to live out a long happy and normal life. But of course nobody really lives a 'normal' life so I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future brings.


End file.
